Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Flint's Curse
by Tsukasa007
Summary: Based 18 years after DMC, Iris the 18 year old daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner along with Jack must save the 1000 souls that will suffer the price when Flint pays them to regain his soul.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Iris Marion Turner, the 18 year old daughter of Will and Elizabeth finds that her parents go missing and have been kidnapped by Captain Flint and his undead crew. With her best friend John they embark on a journey with the help of Jack and the Black Pearl to find them.

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 1

18 years and 9 months ago – Dead Mans Chest

Will and Elizabeth lay content in each others arms enjoying the touch of one another. They had just made love and it couldn't be at a better time either. Elizabeth, aware that Will had seen her kiss Jack went to him and told him everything including that part that she had kissed Jack so she could chain him to the mast of the Black Pearl. Will forgave her and now here they were a few hours later, with each other in a small bed still in Tia Dalma's hut.

Will looked down on his fiancée and she looked up at him with the same expression of love that she could clearly see in his eyes. Will decided to be the first to speak and break the silence with a question he had really wanted to ask Elizabeth ever since he escaped from the Flying Dutchman.

"Elizabeth, once we're married what do you think about children" said Will.

To his surprise Elizabeth looked at him with a smile instead of a puzzled expression.

"I've been thinking a little about that myself," replied Elizabeth.

"If we had a child what would you want it to be" said Will.

"I wouldn't mind really as long as it's happy and healthy, what about you" replied Elizabeth.

"There have been too many sons in my family, I want a daughter" said Will "a daughter with your eyes, and that they glint beautifully in the light the same way yours do"

"She should definitely have your hair, that would be better then mine," replied Elizabeth.

"Maybe your strong will and determination would be nice in her to" said Will.

"Along with your gentleness and strength" replied Elizabeth.

They both chuckled at the idea and then they both fell asleep in each others arms unaware that in another nine months that their wish would be granted.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 2

18 years ago – A few months after At World's End alternate setting – Elizabeth and Will got married during the pregnancy by Barbossa on a secluded island.

Will was sitting on the steps that led up to the bow of the Pearl and right behind him was the ships upper cabin where Elizabeth was with Ana Maria giving birth to their child. Will always jumped a bit when he heard his wife groaning from the pain. Will's hands were shaking and a bead of sweat trailed down his forehead and face. Seeing that he could use some company Jack walked halfway up the stairs and sat beside him.

"I know that I'm saying this for the fourth time and that it may be annoying to you but it will be over soon mate" said Jack.

Will looked over at Jack and judging by his expression he knew it was still a long time before it would end. Elizabeth had been in labour for almost 12 hours and Ana Maria had insisted that Will should wait outside because it wouldn't help if he saw something he shouldn't have seen and end up losing his breakfast. Jack gave him a firm pat on the shoulder and walked up to the bow of the Pearl to watch the sunrise.

Barbossa passed by and gave him an encouraging look. Will gave him a small smile back. Ever since that night when Barbossa returned nine months ago to aid him and the crew to find Jack many things were put behind them and eventually the crew trusted Barbossa. The monkey on his shoulder screeched at him and Will could only guess that the small creature was giving him the same encouragement as that of his master.

A few minutes later Will got up and joined Jack at the bow of the ship. He had wanted to ask a question to him that both him and Elizabeth had discussed a lot and both had agreed upon but the only trouble was would Jack say yes.

"Jack, may I ask you something?" said Will.

"Go ahead savvy" replied Jack.

"Elizabeth and I have been talking it through a lot with each other and we both want you to be the godfather of our child" said Will.

"As honoured as I am that you've asked me this exciting yet incredibly strange question but why" replied Jack.

Will smiled and shrugged his shoulders "I was considering my father at first but when we destroyed the Dutchman he went down to Davey Jones locker with the rest of them and you were second on our list"

"Well in that case I shall accept and not contemplate the reasons why you and Elizabeth even put me on that list in the first place" said Jack.

Suddenly a cry could be heard from the cabin below them. Will smiled contently and made his way down to the cabin. Jack then grabbed his shoulder and got Will to face him.

"I remember when you were born in Tortuga. I of course was on the Pearl in Tortuga port but I remember something that your father told me to give to you," said Jack.

He tossed a small necklace to Will with a pendant on it. It was medium sized and was carved out of what looked like a whale's tooth.

"He said he stole it from a East Indies sailor who stole it from his captain who stole it from a native in some new country that they call New Zealand nowadays and it brings good fortune" said Jack.

"Thanks mate" replied Will and with that he walked down the steps and into the cabin where he would see his child for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 3

18 years ago – 40 minutes after Will receives the necklace from Jack.

Will knocked on the door of the cabin and Ana Maria answered it. She looked quite tired but happy and let Will inside. He walked to the very spacious back room that Jack had given to them as their quarters on the Pearl and he found Elizabeth sleeping peacefully in their bed. Ana Maria got a towel and dabbed away the few sweat beads that remained on her head as a result of the birth. She then led Will towards the crib at the back.

Surely enough Will found himself looking at a small infant that was surprisingly quiet being only about 30 minutes old.

"You have a girl Will," said Ana Maria.

"Thankyou very much for everything Ana" replied Will.

"It was my pleasure. Elizabeth should be awake in a few more hours. I'm not surprised if she won't wake up until tomorrow considering she went through 12 hours of labour. I'll see you soon" she said and with that she left the cabin so that Will could be alone with his daughter.

As Will turned his attention back to the baby he gently picked her up, which caused her to start moaning. Will quieted his daughter and began singing to her the same song he sang to her when she was still inside her mother's womb. He thought about how precious she was to him now because she wasn't just his and Elizabeth's child she was a living symbol of the undying love between them.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me" he sang softly to his daughter.

Recognising her fathers voice her moaning was replaced with a small toothless grin. Smiling back at her Will gently kissed her head and sat down with her on the rocking chair in their room.

By the time Elizabeth woke up it was already early afternoon and she found Will sitting in the rocking chair with their baby. Will looked up at Elizabeth and smiled at her. She smiled back and sat herself up into a more comfortable position. Will and her kissed each other and then Elizabeth's eyes rested on her baby.

"We have a daughter," said Will.

Elizabeth smiled broadly and Will gave the baby to her. She looked at her in awe and love like many mothers would.

"Oh Will, she's beautiful" said Elizabeth caressing her daughters cheek.

"She definitely has your hair," she said stroking her daughter's head, which was covered in small wisps of dark brown hair "funny that we should be right about everything we predicted her to be like, it's a little spooky" said Elizabeth.

"Yes, I guess," said Will slightly nervous.

"I wonder what we should we name her?" said Elizabeth "I always liked plant names, what about Iris after the flowers we had on our wedding day" said Elizabeth.

"That's good, it suits her," replied Will "and maybe her middle name could be Marion after my mother"

"Iris Marion Turner. It's perfect," said Elizabeth.

The two new parents sat with their daughter for the rest of the day as the Pearl made it's way across the calm ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 4

8 years ago

10-year-old Iris Turner was at the bow rail of the Pearl looking on at the unfamiliar sight of her mother and father's old home of Port Royale. So far she had almost spent her entire life on the Black Pearl and would not be used to leaving her home. The number of pirates was slowly starting to increase now ever since Jack had taken the heart of Davy Jones from Lord Beckett and destroyed it sending the Flying Dutchman and her crew back to Davy Jones's locker.

Iris was a decent size for her age and she had her father's dark brown hair and her mother's eyes. Her hair was tied into a single braid that her mother had done herself and she was dressed a little bit more appropriately so that she could make a good impression on her grandfather whom she was going to meet for the first time. Because the seas were getting dangerous again with more pirates coming back Will decided that it would be much more safer for him and his family if they returned to Port Royale.

To Iris's dismay Jack had agreed to this for he never wanted to see her in any danger. Ever since the day she was born Jack had been like a second father to her as had Mr Gibbs and Barbossa. Though Iris was sad and disappointed that she had to leave the Pearl she never questioned her father and knew that what he was doing was the best thing for all of them. Will was going to go and be a blacksmith again because his old master Mr Brown had recently died making him the only one in Port Royale that was really eligible enough for the job.

When Governor Swann had heard that his daughter was returning to Port Royale he had the land out the back of the Blacksmith shop extended and had a nice house built there for them to live in. In his letter he had said to consider it as a very late wedding present. As Iris looked out over the calm ocean her father came up beside her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's time to go Iris," said Will.

"Alright father," replied Iris fiddling with the whale tooth necklace around her neck.

She followed her father down the stairs of the bow and there was the crew waiting to say goodbye. Elizabeth was already in the longboat so she could make sure that their belongings wouldn't fall out into the ocean. In front of the crew was Jack, Barbossa and Gibbs farewelling Will. Iris ran to Jack and hugged her godfather goodbye as she did for Barbossa and Gibbs.

"You take care alright love," said Jack.

"I will Jack I promise" replied Iris.

A small smile formed on Jack's face as Iris turned toward the longboat holding her father's hand. She jumped into the longboat and found her place on her mothers lap and then Will jumped in after. He released the longboat's rope from the Pearl and they began to row through the early morning fog towards Port Royale harbour. Jack thought it best that they take the longboat so that he and the crew wouldn't be noticed by any authority figures. Elizabeth hugged her daughter as she turned her head to watch the Pearl disappear into the fog. She then turned to her mother.

"Mother will we ever see them again" she said with a small tear trailing down her cheek.

"I'm sure we will someday darling" replied Elizabeth as she wiped the tear off of her cheek and hugged her once again.

Will smiled at this sight. He knew that everything would be okay as long as he had his family by his side. As they rowed into the harbour Iris could make out three figures standing on the docks. They were none other then Governor Swann, Lord Beckett and Commodore Norrington. After the incidents that had occurred all those years ago Will, Beckett and Norrington had made amens and got along with each other alright. Norrington had even offered to take in Will as a sailor so he could still go out on the ocean but Will preferred to remain in Port Royale with his family.

As the boat pulled in Will helped Iris out of the boat and led her to the three men. She said hello politely to all of them and even hugged her grandfather. Will always liked the fact she was very polite because she was always on her best behaviour without even having to be told by her parents to do so. Elizabeth then came out of the longboat and hugged her father and took her place behind Iris placing both her hands on her daughter's small shoulders.

The three men along with Will helped them carry the Turner's luggage to their new home at the back of the Blacksmith shop. Iris waited behind in the Blacksmith shop looking at all the swords that her father had made. She couldn't wait to train with them for her father had been teaching her how to fight with swords ever since she was 4 years old. Governor Swann also as an official welcoming back to Port Royale invited them to a party that was happening later on. It was to celebrate the anniversary of England's first landing in the Caribbean and it was a very big event especially in Port Royale.

Because it was early morning still, Will set off about the town to do some errands and he took Iris with him so that she could look and see what was around. Later on the early morning fog disappeared and revealed the beautiful ocean view that Port Royale was famous for. Later that day the Turner's got ready to go to the party and dressed lightly but formally. When they arrived many were pleased to see Will and Elizabeth and commented on how lovely Iris was but Iris had other interests. She had seen a group of children playing by the bell and was trying to get through the crowded plaza full of people.

She walked towards a group of three girls who looked about the same age as her. They looked up at her strangely as she approached them. The tallest one of them stood up and went to her.

"Aren't you the daughter of Elizabeth and Will Turner" said the girl.

"Yes I am" replied Iris.

"Yuck" the girl said in disgust "what makes you think I want to be friends with you. You're the daughter of a stinky blacksmith and you're a stupid pirate," said the girl.

Iris glared at the girl who insulted her.

"Well at least I'm not a snobby little brat," replied Iris.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little swine. My name is Florence Matthews and don't you forget it because I'm higher in society then you'll ever be," said the girl.

"Unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to forget your name now that you've plastered your ugly face inside my head" replied Iris.

With that Florence huffed angrily and her two friends followed her glaring back at Iris. Straight after a young boy who was also her age came walking up to her.

"That was incredible. No one's ever stood up to Florence before because she's such a big bully. You're really brave," said the boy.

"Thankyou, I don't tolerate anyone putting me down, especially when they try to bring my parents into it" replied Iris.

"I understand. My name's Jonathan, Jonathan Hellier but you can just call me John," said the boy

"Good to meet you. I'm Iris, Iris Turner," replied Iris.

Both of the children became fast friends and over the duration of the party she told John stories about her adventures on the Black Pearl and that she used to be a pirate. Jonathan was enthralled by Iris and loved her stories. He had always read pirate stories and hoped to be a sailor one day but he knew that his father wouldn't allow him. Elizabeth looked in the direction of her daughter and smiled, as she was happy to see that she had made a good friend so quickly. Just as she turned back Lord Hellier bumped into her. Lord Hellier even though he was a bit more older then Elizabeth was a very good friend of hers from childhood and he got along well with Will also when they saw each other when they were children.

"My word Elizabeth you haven't changed a bit," said Lord Hellier.

"Neither have you Edward. It's good to see you again after all these years" replied Elizabeth.

"And you also" he then shot a glance towards his son "It looks as if my boy has made a friend finally" said Edward.

"That's my daughter Iris. Knowing her they should get along very well," replied Elizabeth.

"My word she's almost a spitting image of you, of course minus the hair" said Edward.

"You'd be surprised at how much of Will she has in her as well" replied Elizabeth.

Will then just came up to his wife and then met the eyes of Edward.

"Edward, long time no see," said Will as he smiled and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you to again William and you're just the man I needed to see, may I have a word with you for a minute" said Edward.

"Of course" said Will.

Hearing this Elizabeth walked off towards her daughter and John to see how they were.

"I must ask you a favour old friend. Over many generations the sons of my family have been taught sword play as a way to defend themselves and I can find no sword instructor that can properly teach Jonathan so I wonder would you be able to do so my friend. I hear that you've trained your daughter and that she's quite good at it and I was wondering if you could do the same for my son" said Edward.

"It would be an honour Edward. When should I be expecting him?" replied Will.

"I'll send him by tomorrow afternoon, maybe Iris could come and escort him" said Edward.

"Alright then, I'll see him tomorrow. Goodbye Edward. I need to find my girls and see what they're up to" replied Will.

"Goodbye William and thanks again" said Edward.

William then walked off towards the stairs near the bell and found Elizabeth telling Iris and John stories of their voyages in the Black Pearl across the seven seas. Will said it was time to leave and he then told John that Iris would come and take him to the blacksmith tomorrow to start his sword training.

"See you tomorrow John" said Iris.

"Bye Iris" replied John.

And with that the Turner's made their way back to the blacksmith. The next day came quite quickly and Will got up to start work early. Iris was already up and she was feeding their donkey. Iris saw her father and walked to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and then he began to start to teach her how to be a blacksmith. Ever since Mr Brown passed away Will was the only qualified blacksmith in Port Royale and with Elizabeth going out into the town collecting requests for horseshoes and other various things they made Will would need some help to make them. Iris ended up being quite good at it and she kept making horseshoes until it was the afternoon.

She then rushed back to the house and into her new bedroom. She opened one of her trunks and began searching through it for something that she wanted to give to John. She then found the second whale tooth necklace that Jack had given to her a few years before and left the house. She said goodbye to her parents on the way and off to meet John in front of his house.

Surely enough he was waiting there for her and he smiled once she saw her coming up the hill to take him.

"Hi Iris. I'm ready to go," said John.

"That's good John but first I wanted to give you this," replied Iris placing the whale tooth necklace in his hand.

"Wow. It's really nice. Where did you get it from?" said John.

"It's a little bit complicated but Jack told me he stole it from a cannibal from the Isle de Pelegostos who ate a sailor who stole it from the first mate on his ship. It will bring you good fortune," replied Iris.

"Thanks Iris. I really like it," said John.

"I'm glad," replied Iris.

And with that the two best friends walked back to the blacksmith's so that John could begin his sword training.


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

8 years later – present time

Will Turner woke up early in the morning to hear clanging and bashing from inside the workshop and he knew that it was Iris. For the past two weeks she had been making a sword for John's eighteenth birthday and she wanted to make sure it was perfect for him. Will then got up and got dressed and kissed Elizabeth who was still asleep and went down to the workshop to see how Iris was going. Over the past eight years Iris had become almost as good a blacksmith as her father and many people admired her craftsmanship.

He found Iris banging away at the sword on the anvil. Her hair was down as usual and she wore a dark brown long skirt with matching vest and a white shirt underneath. She had been working all night trying to finish off the sword and she had done a very good job as well. She knew just the way John liked the sword and would try to make the hilt especially the best fit for him. He fought better without a hilt guard on the sword and he didn't very much like gold or silver so she had copper filigreed into the handle and the rest of the hilt was made out of brass with a protective coating over it to prevent it from rusting.

The metal of the sword itself was folded stainless steel, which shone in the sunlight as she kept working on the sword. Finally after a few more hammerings and a long sigh she picked up the sword, evaluated the work she had done and placed it into the sheath, which she had also made herself. She then turned to see her father and smiled at him. She wiped the sweat from her brow due to working all night and went and kissed him on the cheek. Will then decided to evaluate the sword himself and took the blade out of it's sheath.

"This truly is a fine piece of work. Well done dear" said Will.

"Thankyou father" replied Iris.

"I never thought you'd get even better then me" said Will.

"That's not possible father. Your swords still have better grip and balance then mine. It'll take me a while before I could ever match your skills," replied Iris while putting the sword in a case so she could give it to John.

"Where are you going?" said Will.

"I thought I'd give it to John early so I don't have to run into the devil and her spawn at the fancy rich party he's going to have" replied Iris.

"You mean Florence and her friends," said Will.

"Yes exactly. Goodbye father, I'll be back soon," replied Iris.

"Goodbye dear" said Will.

Once leaving the workshop she made her way through the busy plaza. Port Royale was like this every morning with merchants selling their goods, people talking to one another and the distant caws of seagulls on the beach. She had come to like Port Royale but it still didn't feel like her true home. Every day she yearned to be back on the Black Pearl having adventures with Jack and her parents again. She tied her hair up into a braid on the way up to Lord Hellier's home so that she would look a little more formal. As she walked up the hill towards the mansion that overlooked the town John came outside.

Like Iris he was now 18 and only a couple of months younger then her. He had very dark brown hair and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. He didn't wear the wigs like other men but had his hair in a neat ponytail, like the one that Will wore sometimes. He was quite tall and handsome and very well built. He had become very good at sword fighting but as he always pointed out Iris was much better. Iris now looked much like her mother especially her eyes and her hair was as wild and thick as her father's

John smiled and waved to his friend. Iris returned the smile and quickened her pace up the hill so that she could give John her present.

"Happy birthday to you John" said Iris.

"Thanks Iris" replied John.

Iris gave him the case and when he opened it up to reveal the sword he was in awe.

"My God Iris, this sword is beautiful," said John.

"I thought you'd like it. I made it just right for you. The blade is folded steel and instead of gold and silver I put copper and brass into the hilt," replied Iris.

John came and hugged her as he usually did and tried the sword out. Lord Hellier then came out to check on his son.

"Good morning Ms Turner" said Edward.

"Good morning Lord Hellier. I was just dropping by to give John his present," replied Iris.

"Look at this sword father it's magnificent" said John.

Edward took out the sword and evaluated it carefully.

"I must say Ms Turner I'm very impressed with your work, it now matches that of your father. How long did it take you to make this?" said Edward.

"Two weeks sir" replied Iris.

"My God, well then you should definitely come to the party this afternoon. You deserve it after all the work you put into it," said John.

"I thank you very much John but regrettably I must refuse. I don't want to spoil the atmosphere of the party," replied Iris.

John then sighed and took her to one side so that he could talk to her privately.

"Iris you can't let Florence get to you for the rest of your life. If you do she'll never leave you alone" said John.

"John please, it's not just her it's everyone else as well. The only reason they even talk to me is because I'm the granddaughter of Governor Swann and they despise me because I'm just the daughter of a blacksmith," replied Iris.

"That's not true," said John.

"Isn't it John" replied Iris.

After about a minute of awkward silence Iris broke it.

"I'm sorry John I know you're just trying to help," said Iris.

"It's alright, you don't have to be sorry" replied John.

"It's just, I've felt like this ever since I first set foot in Port Royale. From that moment on I just knew that I don't belong here. I never did," said Iris.

"I know how you feel. I don't belong here either," replied John.

"Maybe not John but you have a future, I'll just be here for the rest of my life and I'll always just be a blacksmith," said Iris.

"Well I'll make sure that never happens. You deserve a future more then any of those people," replied John.

He then came and hugged Iris and they said goodbye to each other.

"I'll come by later on after the party alright," said John.

"Alright John see you then, bye" replied Iris and with that she made her way home.

When she got back she was greeted by her mother who had just come back from shopping. She kissed her mother and helped her carry their things to the house out back.

"So, what did John think of his present?" said Elizabeth.

"He loved it. I think he would've kissed the sword if he could" replied Iris "he's coming around later on as well"

"That's nice of him. Will you be doing anything in particular?" said Elizabeth.

"Nothing really I guess. We'll probably just talk," replied Iris.

Elizabeth remembered when John had come to see her a couple of weeks ago to talk to her about Iris. He told Elizabeth that he had feelings for her ever since the day he had met her he loved her. Elizabeth herself was surprised to hear this and perfectly knew why. His parents wouldn't approve of it, especially his mother. His mother Margaret was never very fond of Elizabeth ever since she and Will became engaged and she definitely wouldn't want her son to marry a commoner.

She appreciated the fact that John came and talked to her so that he felt he could lighten his burden a little by telling her and sharing his secret. John would tell Iris when the time was right and when that happened Elizabeth would make sure she was there to help him if he needed it. As day became night John decided to leave the party and go visit Iris. Suddenly he heard a blast and then he saw a massive ship in the harbour blasting Port Royale.

Horrified he ran full tilt back into the house, grabbed his new sword and ran as fast as he could to the town praying that Iris was still alive. Meanwhile Iris woke up to the sound of screams and gunfire. She was still in her clothes that she had on during the day so she got up quickly, grabbed her sword and cutlass and raced out of the house and into the workshop to find that her parents had already left to fight off whoever it was that had come.

Suddenly a pirate came bashing through the door of the workshop and made his way towards Iris. Without a second thought Iris immediately ducked his attack slashed his leg with her cutlass and stabbed him in the chest. She knelt down to get a better look at the pirate and to her horror she recognised him. 10 years before the Pearl had run into a ship called the Leviathan, which was a ship, commanded by none other then the undead Captain Flint, the only pirate who sacrificed his very soul and those of his crew to protect his treasure. Iris had never gotten the chance to see him because she hid herself in the cabin but she saw the ship and it's crew.

Iris then ran to the tools on the table and picked up a small axe and came rushing out of the workshop. She found her parents, swords in hand killing more of the pirates. Iris joined in the battle and helped her parents to try and defend the innocent people of Port Royale. Suddenly out of nowhere three pirates came down the alleyway. They pushed down Iris and picked up Will and Elizabeth and took them away. Before Iris could even get up she was knocked out and wasn't even able to see where her parents had been taken.


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 6

Present time – Morning after pirate invasion

John tied a bandage around the part of his arm where the pirate had wounded him. The wound wasn't incredibly deep but it did hurt a lot. Once he did this he immediately strapped his sword back on his belt and looked all over town trying to find Iris. Surely enough he found her knocked unconscious on the ground. After a few minutes Iris woke up.

"Iris, are you alright. What happened? Do you remember anything?" said John.

It took Iris a few seconds to even make out what he was saying but then she remembered her parents being taken away. She then got up quickly and ran into the workshop with a worried John hard on her heels. She looked throughout the workshop and her home but she couldn't find them anywhere. This only meant one thing. Captain Flint had abducted her parents. Iris slumped down on the front steps of the blacksmith shop with tears stinging her eyes. John didn't understand what had happened.

"Iris what's wrong. Where's your mother and father" said John.

"They were taken John. Flint took them away," replied Iris crying.

John looked horrified. He remembered the story that Iris had told him about Captain Flint and his unmerciful crew and how they robbed and pillaged towns and cities all over the world and left nothing alive. John hugged Iris and then he had an idea. John took Iris's hand and led her to where Commodore Norrington, Lord Beckett, Lord Hellier and her grandfather were deliberating about what they should do. Unfortunately Florence and John's mother were nearby as well.

"They've taken them. They've taken my parents," shouted Iris.

"Captain please remove Ms Turner and escort her back to the blacksmith" said Norrington.

"What, so I'm supposed to sit here and wait for the news that my parents are dead" replied Iris.

"Not that you'd be doing any better off then you were before Turner" said Florence with Lady Hellier beside her.

"Don't you need to be having your yearly bath right about now? Do us all a favour and have one before I fall unconscious again" replied Iris.

"Poor little Iris. She misses the stupid little blacksmith and his whore so much. If only the pirates had gotten rid of these waste eating gutter rats so that Port Royale won't be mocked by travellers anymore" replied Florence.

Iris couldn't stand it anymore. She wasn't going to stand here being insulted while her parents were rotting in the Leviathan somewhere. She turned around and left not looking back at Florence who was laughing softly with Lady Hellier. Lady Hellier then spoke.

"Once a commoner, always a commoner. They're no better then dogs and that's complementing them. Come Jonathan my dear we shall leave. These 'people' are infecting the air and I want to make sure I'm alive when we arrive home" Lady Hellier said.

John just stood still, his face red, fists clenched. Lady Hellier turned he head toward her son

"Come now Jonathan. You will do what you're told young man," said Lady Hellier

John couldn't take it anymore. His whole life was a prison. His life had been made for him before he was even born. Finally for the first time in his life he would say no. For the first time in his life he would truly be free.

"Mother, Florence, how dare you call these good innocent people gutter rats. Well maybe the both of you should look in a mirror. You'd find that the resemblance between you and a gutter rat is uncanny" John replied.

He turned his back and ran not looking at the horrified faces of Florence and his mother. He remembered what Iris had told him many times when he was troubled about his family.

"You're your own man John. Don't let them take your life away from you. When the time comes, when you've had enough of them, free yourself, then turn your back on them and run and when that day comes I promise you that I'll be by your side running with you"

It was the most comforting thing that Iris had ever said to him. To just be able to know that someday he could turn his back on his oppressors and run away forever from them was his dream. He had now lived that dream and he truly did feel free. He would now go and help fulfil Iris's promise, by running with her away from all of this and making his life his own.

When John arrived back at the blacksmith he found Iris packing up food in a bag and then she unlocked the cupboard above her and grabbed out a pistol, bullets and gunpowder. She then ran to a closet at the very back of the room and opened it revealing what looked like old sailors clothing and to his astonishment it was clothing that looked like something a pirate would wear. He then walked towards her, grabbed her shoulders and helped her calm down and ask about what she was doing.

"Iris, what on earth's gotten into you?" said John.

"I'm not staying here John. I'm not staying here while my parents have been abducted," replied Iris.

"What? You mean you're going to leave Port Royale and follow those blood thirsty pirates so you can get your parents back" said John.

"Exactly" replied Iris.

"Well what are you going to do? How are you going to find them?" said John.

"I'll leave tonight, go on a ship, steer them to Tortuga, find Jack and the Black Pearl and then I go from there" replied Iris.

"Could you at least stop for a moment and think about what you're doing Iris" said John.

"I already have John. My parents mean everything to me and I won't just sit here and wait until their bodies have been recovered from some deserted island" replied Iris.

"But you can't go to Tortuga on your own. Are you crazy?" said John.

"I'll take my chances," replied Iris.

"And I know that chances of you being okay on your own over there are very slim, which is why I'm going with you" said John.

Iris froze where she was standing. She slowly turned her head to face John.

"What did you just say?" said Iris.

"I said I'm going with you," replied John.

"But you can't. What about your father, oh god, what about your mother. You can't turn your back on your future" said Iris.

"What future. The future that my parents planned for me before I was even born. Iris listen to me, I finally did it. I set myself free and you have a promise to keep me, which is why I'm going whether you like it or not" replied John.

Iris then to his surprise smiled up at him. She then came and hugged him.

"In that case you're more then welcome to come John," said Iris.

John smiled broadly back at her. At once she grabbed a bag for him and instantly the two of them packed quickly so that could be ready to get on a ship after sunset. Not wearing the appropriate clothing Iris gave John some of her father's old clothing, which he put on quickly. He wore a dark blue coat, black sailors hat, white shirt, brown pants and black shoes along with a belt that held his sword and a cutlass that Iris gave to him. Iris wore her mother's old sailor shirt; a brown jacket, black sailor's hat, black trousers, brown boots, a belt and she tied her hair with a piece of black linen to make herself look less conspicuous.

Once it was sunset Iris and John, disguised in their new clothing jumped the fence behind Iris's house at the back of the workshop and stealthily made there way down to the docks. They stayed in isolated places in the docks where no civilians were allowed but to any of the crew and sailors there they were just another two sailors waiting for their next voyage. A ship that they could board finally came and they both got on. The captain did question Iris because he saw she was a girl but she said that she was a very good sailor and was specially sent to them by the East India Company. They said to the captain that they were agents and that the East India Company had told them to go undercover in Tortuga. Believing their story the captain set off immediately and so Iris's and John's journey began.

The next morning Governor Swann heard a knock on his door and when he opened it he found Lord and Lady Hellier there looking quite aggravated.

"Sorry to disturb you governor but is Iris or John here. We haven't seen them since yesterday when John made that scene in the middle of the town and ran off. We assume that he went off to see Iris and she wasn't at the blacksmith or her home so we thought she went to you" said Edward.

"I'm afraid not Edward. I haven't seen either of them since that incident yesterday" replied Governor Swann.

"Well the soldiers have been searching for him all night but we can't find him anywhere and also no ones seen Iris either" said Edward.

"Well they have to be somewhere, unless" Governor Swann stopped talking.

He knew his granddaughter well enough to know that she would try to do anything she could to find her parents and doing that would mean…

"She must have left with John," said Governor Swann.

"How could they have left Port Royale, security here is very tight" replied Edward.

"If you knew my granddaughter Lord Hellier she is intelligent enough to sneak past an entire army," said Governor Swann.


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 7

Present time – 4 days after Iris and John left Port Royale

By the time a search for John had been sent out the ship carrying Iris and John had already arrived at Tortuga. John could see why Will and Elizabeth carried a pistol with them every time they took Iris with them. To Iris it wasn't strange at all, she felt like she was back home again. Iris led John around the town until they finally stopped at a tavern. John followed Iris inside and to Iris the place hadn't changed at all. There were still many fights and many drunken men.

Being of age now Iris and John got two pints of grog to celebrate their freedom and they drank it down first before they began asking where they could find Jack Sparrow and the Pearl. After asking about ten people Iris then saw someone she thought that she'd never see again. It was Gibbs sitting down at a table drinking his grog. When he looked at Iris he looked into his mug to see if someone had drugged him or not and then after staring at her for another minute he was sure that it wasn't an illusion.

"Iris Turner. Look at you. As happy as I am to see you what in the blazes are you doing here? Where's Will and Elizabeth?" said Gibbs.

"That's why I came looking for you" replied Iris.

She introduced John to him and told him everything that had happened in the past few days.

"That's ain't good news lass, but still we'll be definitely willing to help you catch Flint and get them back. We should also help the others to," said Gibbs.

"Others. You mean even more people have been taken," replied John.

"Aye lad. Legend tells that the only way that Flint can get his soul back is by giving other souls away to pay back to the evil spirits that protect his treasure," said Gibbs.

"Well then there's no time to waste lets go" replied Iris and with that Gibbs led John and Iris out of the tavern and they followed him to the Pearl.

Iris smiled broadly when she saw the Pearl again. John saw her face and he knew that this was it; this was the great and powerful ship she had told him so much about. Iris then shouted a greeting to an older looking pirate with a small beard and a monkey on his shoulder. When Iris hugged him John realised that this must be Barbossa.

"Ahhh Iris. It be lovely to be seein' ya again," said Barbossa.

"It's good to see you to Barbossa. There's someone I would like you to meet," replied Iris.

She grabbed John's hand and pulled him towards Barbossa.

"Barbossa I would like you to meet my best friend John. We grew up together in Port Royale," said Iris.

"It's good to meet ya lad. Just outta curiosity are you the Master Jonathan Hellier that the Royal Navy's been lookin for," replied Barbossa.

"Yes I am and is that actually true," said John.

"Only a rumour mate but we should be careful none the less when we set off," replied Barbossa.

Iris then turned her head to the one man she had been longing to see again for the past 10 years. Jack Sparrow walked down the landing deck of the Pearl and stopped right in front of Iris.

"Barbossa. Tell me mate am I really standing in front of Iris Turner or have I been drinking too much rum again," said Jack.

"Aye, that be Iris Turner Jack," replied Barbossa.

Without second thought Iris hugged Jack tightly, happy that she was finally home again.

"As proud of you as I am love that you've finally rebelled against the crown and become a pirate what are you doing here?" said Jack.

Iris told Jack about everything that had happened over the past few days and then she introduced John to him. Afterwards Jack led both of them into his cabin where they could talk privately.

"I must say love that this task will be a very hard and will require you face horrible things beyond your imagination, beyond even mine at that" said Jack.

"And this is coming from the man who defied Davy Jones himself and survived" replied Iris.

"Flint is no Davy Jones love, he's something much more then that" said Jack "giving up your heart is one thing but giving up your soul is entirely something else"

"What do you mean?" said John.

"I assume that you don't know the final legend about Captain Flint," replied Jack.

"I've been told a lot of stories about him and his campaigns of slaughter but I was never told the final legend" said Iris.

"Well then kiddies does uncle Jack have a story for you. 200 years ago Flint and his crew had just pillaged London herself and were headed off to the island where they hid all their treasure. When they got there they found that some of it had been taken and surely enough they found the men on the island who did it and he killed them. As you know already Iris, Flint's crew was made up of men who had attempted to steal the famous treasure of a thousand kings. This had been happening quite a lot lately so Flint wanted to do something about it. The island that he had chosen wasn't any ordinary island. The corrupted spirits of an extinct native race that had lived on the island many years before inhabited this island. Unknown to his crew Flint was able to summon these spirits because he was their only living descendant. So he went to the great shaman of these spirits and asked him something. Flint was willing to give up his soul in exchange for the treasures protection. After a long time he began to feel cold and heartless inside so he asked the shaman for his soul back. The shaman told him that this would be worth as much as his treasure in other words to get back his soul he needed 1000 souls to keep protecting the loot of 1000 kings. And not just any normal souls either, they had to be the souls of pirates. And that is the final legend of the great Captain Flint" Jack said.

Iris couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her parents along with other pirates were to be condemned to an eternity of damnation in exchange for one mans soul.

"We can get them back Jack. I'm willing to do whatever it takes," said Iris.

"Me to" replied John.

"Well then, it seems like the Black Pearl and her crew are to once again attempt the impossible" Jack said.


	8. Chapter 8

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 8

Present time – A few hours after the Pearl has left Tortuga.

Now that John was a part of the crew Iris gave him a tour of the Pearl and taught him about some of the various chores they'd have to do to make sure that the Pearl was always in the best condition. Jack had appointed Iris and John as the lookouts but because it was John's first night Jack though it fair to let him off after their long journey to Tortuga. Once Iris finished the tour she and John went to see Jack about a question that Iris had wanted to ask him. The two of them found Jack standing at the bow of the ship.

"Jack, have you ever been to Flint's island yourself?" said Iris.

"No love, never been there" replied Jack.

"As I recall Jack no one but the crew and Flint actually know where the island is so what are we going to do about that" said Iris.

"Well love, I do know someone who actually went to the island and survived to tell the tale," replied Jack.

"Who?" said Iris.

"Your grandfather" replied Jack.

"Boostrap Bill, but how did he get off the island" said Iris.

"At the time he was only quite young, a little while before your father was born. He decided to go and see if the island was really there himself. He took a couple of mates with him to and he was the only one that returned" replied Jack.

"What happened to them?" said Iris.

"I don't know love, he never wanted to talk about it really. Something must have spooked him," replied Jack. John then intervened.

"Just curious Jack, Iris told me that her grandfather was dead. How do we get him back?" said John.

"That's something for me to know and you to find out savvy" replied Jack.

With that Jack walked off. Iris yawned and found that she was really tired. She and John hadn't slept properly for the past few days and they were quite exhausted from the long journey they had made from Port Royale to Tortuga. Iris led John to the cabin in the back where they would sleep. John insisted that Iris use the bed while John would sit on the armchair, which looked like a new addition of furniture to the cabin.

The next morning Iris got up groggily and waked up John as well. They both got their shoes and coats on and came out into the cold morning breeze. Everyone else must've still been asleep for the only one there was Jack at the helm looking at his compass.

"So where are we going Jack?" said Iris.

"We are going to pay the end of the world a little visit," replied Jack.

"But why?" said Iris.

"Well love, the only man that I know, who knows about Flint's bleedin' island in the first place is Bootstrap and he's dead," replied Jack "so we are headed for Davy Jones locker"

"How are we going to get him back though?" said John.

"Last time I checked mate a little bit of leverage is required" replied Jack looking at Iris and then back at his compass again "well kiddies I think it's time the crew woke up don't you"

And with that John and Iris pulled out their pistols and fired two shots in the air, which sounded throughout the entire ship. All the crew hearing the gunshots instantly got up, got ready and went on the deck doing their various chores. Iris and John also helped and within an hour the Black Pearl was on it's way. Iris and John took their posts on the lookout and stayed there for most of the day. When night fell the two of them gazed up at the stars until their eyes were then focused on something very different. They had arrived to their destination.

Iris and John then quickly climbed down the various sail supports and landed on the deck of the Pearl and with the rest of the crew they crowded around the sides of the ship so that they could get a better look. It was unlike anything that Iris had ever seen before. Great geological structures stuck out like mountains from the ocean and they could hear a variety of sounds from creatures that were not of the earth. John looked on in awe along with Iris at the terrain that was marked beyond the borders of the new world. So much for Beckett saying that they had found everything.

Jack then came down the stairs chuckling to himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the end of the world" said Jack.

Iris couldn't believe that her parents had actually been here once before only that time they were trying to save Jack and the Pearl. John was also shocked yet amazed. It was exactly like he imagined it to be. He looked at Iris and she looked at him. They had eye contact for about a minute not realising that they were thinking about each other. When they suddenly realised this both of them chuckled to each other slightly embarrassed and they turned their heads back to the great narrow mountains that rose out of the water.

After another hour the Pearl stopped at one of the really big geological structures, which looked like a great fortress had been made out of it. Jack then put the boarding plank on what looked like a rocky jetty and Barbossa, Gibbs, Jack, Iris and John left to go on while the rest of the crew would stay behind and take care of the Pearl. As a pre-caution they took out their swords just in case anything bad was going to happen. Jack led them into the massive mountain spire and they followed the long line of stairs that went to the bottom of the fortress and into Davy Jones locker.

When they reached the bottom they found a strange looking old hermit who stared at them as they came down to him. Jack then faced the hermit and spoke to him.

"I, Captain Jack Sparrow requests a certain soul to be resurrected," said Jack.

"Which soul?" replied the hermit.

"The soul that belongs to the pirate William 'Bootstrap' Turner if you please, savvy" said Jack.

"Can't give it to you. Davy Jones himself said that only a blood relative can bring him back and to his knowledge there is only one man who can do this," replied the hermit.

"Well mate, then I'm just lucky that there was a spare that was made," said Jack.

Jack looked back at Iris and hesitantly she came forward to the hermit who looked at her curiously.

"This is a woman," said the hermit.

"I assure you mate, that woman is the child of the only man who can release Bootstrap, which means that he's not the only one is he," replied Jack.

The hermit took her hand and closed his eyes in such a way that it looked like he was looking inside of Iris. He then opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yes you're right. The blood of Boostrap runs like wildfire through her veins, much like her father's blood" said the hermit "the payment is a single drop of blood, but it has to be exactly the weight and the mass of one drop. X marks the spot," said the hermit as he gave Iris a knife.

The companions looked at each other puzzled. What was the weight and mass of a drop of blood? Iris knew what the hermit meant and hesitantly she cut a deep x mark into her hand. She winced as she did this but she would do it for her parents. She then slightly closed her hand and came over to the hermit. On the worn out little table he was sitting behind he placed an old piece of parchment on it to seal the deal. Iris then squeezed her hand and from the middle of the cut one single drop of blood fell out and landed on the piece of paper. The hermit grinned evilly at her.

"This girl is an intelligent one. Release Boostrap Bill" said the hermit.

Instantly the water in the massive pool in front of them began to gurgle and then quite a tall pillar of mud rose up and formed into Bootstrap. Bootstrap struggled to step forward but Jack helped him. Bootstrap didn't look anything like he had when he was under control of Davy Jones. He looked quite good for his age, which may have been early 60's. Iris definitely noticed that Bootstrap looked a lot like her father, the resemblance between them was almost equal except for the fact that he had blue eyes instead of brown like her father's. Bootstrap Bill then looked up at Jack.

"Jack. Why did you bring me back?" said Bootstrap.

"A little matter of Flint's island mate" replied Jack.

"I'll help you in any way that I can Jack but is William here. He's the only one that could have released me," said Bootstrap.

"Not exactly mate," replied Jack.

"What do you mean Jack" said Bootstrap.

"It's been almost 20 years mate. Will got married to a lovely lady and they how you say consummated," replied Jack.

"And that means what to me Jack" said Bootstrap

"May I rephrase? Bootstrap, meet your granddaughter Iris Turner" replied Jack.

Boostrap looked shocked and then he turned his eyes to Iris. He smiled at her and nodded to Jack. Iris thought that he must have recognised her probably because of her hair although people before had said that she looked a lot like Will as well as she did Elizabeth. The companions then made their way back on board the Pearl and set off again for Flint's Island where they would find out about what to do next. Iris saw Boostrap go into the lower deck of the Pearl and she followed him. Bootstrap sat down on one of the chairs near a small oak table. Seeing Iris he offered her a seat and knew that she had a lot of questions to ask.

"I must say lass, you look a lot like your father" said Bootstrap.

"Only because he looks like you," replied Iris.

"You're probably wondering why I never came to see you when you were younger" said Bootstrap.

"Not really. I know that you couldn't get out of Davy Jones locker. It wasn't you fault that you couldn't be there," replied Iris.

"I definitely wish that I could have another chance," said Bootstrap "I was never really there all the time for your father because I was with Jack. The last time I saw him was probably I'm guessing about a year before you were born"

"What did happen? Why couldn't you be with him?" replied Iris.

"I'm a pirate Iris. I had to leave my wife and William. It was the only way that I was sure that if I went down that they wouldn't have to come down with me," said Bootstrap.

Being the kind person she was Iris placed her hand on her grandfather's rough one. She smiled gently at him and hugged him. Bootstrap returned the hug and tried to blink back the tears in his eyes. This was just what he needed after everything he had been through. Iris then talked to him again.

"Was my grandmother called Marion?" said Iris.

"Yes she was" replied Bootstrap.

"Her name is my middle name. Father suggested it a few hours after I was born" said Iris.

"I already know that," replied Bootstrap.

"How?" said Iris.

"Ummm, Jack told me" Bootstrap said nervously.

Iris then winced in pain. Blood was still slowly trickling down her hand due to the cut she had to make in her hand to get her grandfather out of Davy Jones locker. Bootstrap looked concerned and he took her hand. It was covered in blood and the cuts she made were quite deep. He took a small bandage out of one of the small boxes nearby and gave it to Iris. Iris then smiled to her grandfather and said goodnight to him and she went up to the crows nest to do her job.

She noticed that John was already up there looking out over the black horizon of the night sky. He then looked back at Iris and smiled gently. She smiled back and took her place beside him. She started trying to tie the bandage around her hand but she kept putting it on too tight and it hurt her hand. John then intervened.

"Do you want me to try?" said John.

"Okay. Go ahead" replied Iris.

He took the bandage out of her other hand and very gently he wrapped it around her injured hand. Iris liked John's hands. Strangely enough they were rough and gentle like her fathers. There was a point when he accidentally pressed down a little hard on the cut and iris winced a little.

"I'm sorry. My hands are too rough, especially after all that sword fighting with your father" said John.

"It's alright," replied Iris gently as she looked lovingly into his eyes "don't stop"

John then looked at her with the same expression and in that moment of closeness and love between each other their lips met. Everything that the both of them had ever wanted had finally come true but this was the thing that they had wanted the most. They then parted and nudged their foreheads together.

"I've been waiting for this for eight years" said John.

"If you have no objections," replied Iris.

They then kissed each other again but it was deeper and more passionate. They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night knowing that no matter how far they went they would be happy as long as they had each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 9

Present time – Two weeks later off the coast of Isle de Pelegostos

The Pearl had been on the open ocean for a fortnight already and was on it's way to Singapore. The week before, the Pearl and it's crew had landed on Flint's island. They were able to avoid all the traps of the island and had come to Flint's lair on the island where the treasure was hidden. The trouble was Flint must have put in extra security. Being able to interpret many languages John had been able to read the words carved all along the arch of the entryway and they couldn't actually get in without four golden plates that Flint had hidden in four different places in the world.

The Pearl was now on it's way to Singapore because Jack knew that an old rival known as Captain Sao Feng of the Empress had one of the four pieces. He had seen it before, 18 years ago when they were running from Davy Jones and the kraken. Sao Feng had tried to capture Jack in exchange for the bounty that was on Elizabeth's, Will's and Jack heads at them time but they were able to get away. One thing Jack definitely didn't forget Sao Feng's beast known as the Dragon Lady.

She was quite a ferocious mermaid like creature with a savage temper. Jack had been studying into her ever since and found out that Flint had given one of the golden plates to Sao Feng's family two hundred years before and when they had captured the Dragon Lady they cut her open put the plate inside and stitched her back up. The only option was to kill the Dragon Lady so that they could have the first piece that they needed.

They also had to be more cautious now as well. The search for John by the navy had gotten even worse and there had already been a couple of close calls when they were almost caught by his father's own ship the Regent. The Pearl was lucky because she was built to go to great speeds over the sea. Today was no different. Every crewmember was working quickly and was on high alert, especially John and Iris. Only a couple of days after they had gotten Bootstrap back they had been chased by one of the scouting naval ships and was now under suspicion that John was on board, as well as a few other ships on the ocean.

Iris and John worked frequently all day and spent time with each other at night. Over the past couple of weeks Iris and John's relationship had quickly begun to blossom and they told Jack about them. To Iris's relief Jack had given him a friendly handshake and a pat on the back instead of the alternative of breaking his nose. Both now were good and awake with a telescope each up to their eye. John then spotted a ship on the horizon and to his relief it was only an East India Company merchant ship.

John told Iris and then Iris shouted down to Jack that they could see a merchant vessel on the horizon. Jack had a plan that could work to get the navy of his and John's back. Word had gone around that the Regent itself was heading past Isle de Pelegostos to search for John. Jack came up to the Crow's Nest looked through Iris's telescope and smiled. He told them and the rest of the crew that the ship would be close in a few hours, which gave them enough time to land the Pearl on the other side of the island and commandeer the ship.

Getting to work quickly the Pearl was steered onto the other side of the island and luckily avoiding the natives they walked to the other side of the island. When the ship had arrived on the island to look around the Pearl's crew were ready. They shouted towards the sailors who saw them and chased after them. None of the crew had come back for a while so either they had been captured or eaten. The crew had taken the ship with ease and they were now waiting for the Regent to arrive.

To pass the time Jack kept repeating the plan to the crew so that they would be completely sure about what they were doing. After Jack had defeated Davy Jones he took a certain artefact that could be used to summon the kraken to Jack's command. He had also found two potion bottles, which could make an exact replica of the person who drank it. Jack's plan was to use the kraken to destroy the merchant ship, he would make John and Iris drink the potions and make fake copies of themselves and while they got away the copies of Iris and John would be eaten by the kraken and if the navy saw this they could call of the search for John and the Pearl and it's crew could be on their way again without any hassle. This also meant that John could finally leave his old life behind and spend his future with Iris.

To prepare Iris and John went below deck with Jack and Bootstrap. Iris and John drank the two bottles of potion and surely enough two copies of them had grown very quickly. They wore the exact same clothing and looked exactly the same as well. The copies would do anything that they were commanded to do so Jack took them away for a few minutes and told them what they had to do. At the same time Iris and John talked over about what they were going to do. They would remain on the starboard side of the ship until the kraken had made a pretty good ruin out of it.

They would then jump off to one of the lifeboats, turn it upside down and hide there until the Regent passed on. They would then go back to the Pearl, leave Isle de Pelegostos and continue on their journey. Jack had also communicated to the kraken through the artefact and told it what it had to do. Iris and John went to their places at the side of the ship and waited. After a few more hours Iris took out her telescope and surely enough she spotted the Regent far off on the horizon. Iris then told John and they went around telling the rest of the crew. The crew all went to their stations and prepared for what was to come.

John looked on nervously as the Regent came closer and closer, he picked up his telescope and looked to see that his father, Lord Beckett, Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann were on it as well. John told Iris and she sighed stressfully. She quickly put the doubt away in her mind and took John's hand. He looked back at her and smiled. He knew that whatever happened from now on Iris would never leave his side and he was grateful that he had finally found his soul mate in life. The Regent then got quite close to them; it was close enough for the crew on both ships to see each other.

To John and Iris's dismay John's mother was on the ship to and she looked coldly at the both of them. No doubt if John was caught they would never let him out of their sight again. John wasn't willing to let that happen and he gripped tightly to Iris's hand. Lady Hellier saw this and was furious. Suddenly a strange grumbling came from underneath the ship. Suddenly the massive tentacles of the kraken came bursting up through the water and landed on the deck of the merchant ship. Iris and John then seeing that the other crews view of them was now blocked off by a mass of gigantic tentacles they made their way to the port side of the ship and jumped off into the lifeboat. The rest of the crew followed as well.

Once Iris and John got in they instantly swayed hard and were able to turn the boat over. Under the protection of the now capsized lifeboat they grabbed hold of the edges and kicked at the water as quickly as they could so that they could get away from the fray. Debris from the merchant ship began flying into the air and a part of it landed in the lifeboat that Iris and John were in. Iris pulled the chunk of wood out of the front of the boat and it made a decent sized hole to help them see what was going on.

Just as they began looking Jack popped up into the boat between them and he also looked on through the hole in the boat. Surely enough their plan had gone through just as intended. They watched on as the copies of him and Iris were screaming and shouting in fright as they were hurled into the mouth of the kraken. Iris took out her smaller spyglass, dried it and looked toward the Regent. She saw in the distance the horrified faces of Lady and Lord Hellier and her grandfather.

She knew that he kept secrets well so she decided then that she would write a private letter to the governor that Cotton's parrot would deliver to him. It would let him know that she was alive and well. It was the least that Iris could do for him after all the times he had been there for her. She then felt for John's hand under the warm water. He held it and there hands remained together until the Regent disappeared into the horizon. Jack, Iris and John then flipped over the lifeboat and found that the rest of the crew had done the same.

Because of the damage received to their lifeboat Iris, John and Jack jumped into the lifeboat containing Gibbs, Bootstrap and Barbossa. They then made their way towards the island and made their way back to the Pearl. By nightfall they caught the tide and once again they set off for Singapore. Iris and John made their way to their cabin where they could sleep. Over the past week they had slept in the same bed but nothing else had happened, yet. John took Iris's hands and kissed them. Iris smiled back at him and he sat her down on the bed. He had wanted to ask her something for a little while now and even though they hadn't been together for very long her was very sure about what he was doing. He knelt down on both knees in front of Iris.

"Well now that my family are gone for good now, I must ask you something Iris" said John.

"And what may I ask is that?" replied Iris.

He took out a small silver band "Will you marry me" he said.

Iris cheered happily and jumped into his arms and then kissed him passionately.

"Yes, Yes. Of course I'll marry you," said Iris.

John had never been so happy before. Now his life could truly begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 10

Present time – 2 days after Iris and John have become engaged.

Iris and John told everyone about their engagement and for Jack especially he was very surprised at why they did it so early but if they truly loved each other he would respect that. While everyone was congratulating John again Bootstrap came up to Iris. Iris noticed the kind of proud look on his face. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'm very happy for you Iris. Do you think I could talk to you for a moment though?" said Bootstrap.

"Of course, grandfather," replied Iris.

Bootstrap led Iris down to the lower levels of the Pearl where they could talk privately. What Bootstrap was about to tell her was something that had been clawing at his mind for quite a few years now. They found a spot and then sat down together.

"Now Iris. Do you remember when you first got me out of Davy Jones locker and you were curious about how I recognised you" said Bootstrap.

"Yes. What about it?" replied Iris.

"Well I'm about to tell you now" said Bootstrap.

"Alright, then go ahead," replied Iris.

Bootstrap sat down and to Iris he looked as if he was trying to contemplating about what to say to her.

"The second time I saw your father he was captured by Davy Jones and taken on the Flying Dutchman. We reunited after a little while but the reunion is not one I liked. We then went into the lower levels of the Dutchman and went to the crewmate that was stuck on the wall. We tried to ask him about the key to Dead Man's Chest but he couldn't tell us much but he pointed toward someone in a hooded cloak and said that the person may be able to tell us. Over the next two hours we tried constantly to get the persons attention but it was as if they were trying to avoid us. Will and were finally able to corner them and the person revealed themself. Trouble is Iris that person was you," said Bootstrap.

Iris was completely still, not believing what her grandfather had just said.

"Me, but how?" replied Iris.

"You told us where you'd came from and where you went to come there. We are presently near that place and I think the time is now that you saw us again. I remember noticing that you had a sliver ring on your hand so you must have already been engaged to John" said Bootstrap.

"Well what on earth am I supposed to do? I have no idea of what I'm meant to say to you when I'm there" replied Iris.

"I already told Jack and everything has been settled" said Bootstrap "I talked with John as well. He'll wait for you by the side of the Dutchman while you go in there let us find you," said Bootstrap.

Over the next few hours Bootstrap from memory told Iris what she had said to him and Will and once the time came Iris jumped into the longboat with John waiting for her and with that they towed through the mists of time while the Pearl anchored for the night. Iris now realised the reason why her father never talked about when he was captured by Davy Jones. He was afraid he would slip out the part about seeing his daughter just over 9 months before she was even born.

After a few hours Iris and John silently rowed to the edge of the Dutchman. Jack had given them an amulet of invisibility that hid the boat and it's passengers from anyone's sight. Iris silently crept over the stern of the Dutchman where no one was around lowered the hood of the robe she was wearing and set off to the lower levels of the Dutchman. On the way she heard lashing and the cries of a man that sounded very familiar to her.

She now saw why her grandfather said his reunion with her father was a bad one because she saw him lashing her young father's back. She understood why he had to do it otherwise he would be killed. As the younger version of her father collapsed to the floor for a single moment they made eye contact. Iris wanted to run to him and embrace him because it had now almost been a month since she had seen her father but she knew what she had to do and so she left. To Will he thought that Elizabeth had somehow snuck onto the ship to try and save him but of course Iris's resemblance to her mother was great.

Iris looked back quickly and saw Will talking with Bootstrap and then they both turned their heads in her direction. She quickly turned her head in time and she kept walking to a part of the ship where they might be able to have some privacy. She heard her father and Bootstrap come closer as they asked some of the crewmembers to get out of their way. She finally found the room that the future Bootstrap had mentioned to her and she went inside. Not long after Bootstrap and Will followed.

Will quietly came down the stairs while Bootstrap locked the door behind them.

"Elizabeth is that you" Will said.

"No it isn't" replied Iris.

"Elizabeth it's me Will. You don't have to pretend while there's no crew here, said Will as he moved forward to embrace her.

Iris then quickly removed her hood and stared at him in the face. Deep down inside she just wanted to throw her arms around him but she had to keep herself under control. Will's face then lost all the happiness and then he slumped down on one of the crates beneath him. Bootstrap did the same. Iris moved forward to her father, knelt down and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not exactly Elizabeth," said Iris.

"What are you talking about" replied Will.

Iris took in a deep breath and said it. "I'm a part of her as well as you," said Iris, as her father looked at her in disbelief "I'm your daughter".

Will just sat there staring at the girl who had just proclaimed to be his daughter. He thought at first that this poor girl had become mad on this ship like most of the crew but he realised she was telling the truth, there was just so much of Elizabeth in her and he noticed that she had the same hair that he did. She then sat with him and Bootstrap and started explaining everything that the future Bootstrap had told her to say. Iris then had to leave but Will still had so many questions that he wanted to ask her.

"Wait, how long is it before you're born" said Will.

"About 9 and a half months" replied Iris "and when the time comes Eliza…mother won't mean it at all. Please remember that. She'll do something but please don't misunderstand why she does it?"

"Wait?" Will said to Iris.

Iris turned her head back to her father.

"At least tell me your name," said Will.

No longer being able to hold the yearning inside of her she came down and embraced her father and then let go and walked towards the stairs leading back up to the deck.

"Iris Marion Turner, remember that," said Iris.

And with that she closed the door behind her and quickly made her way to the stern of the boat and silently jumped off into the water. John then found her and pulled her back into the longboat. When he pulled her up she saw that she was crying and he knew it was because she had seen her father. John pulled her into his warm embrace and comforted his fiancé. He kissed her head gently and picked up her chin so that they were both at eye level.

"Iris. I swear to you I will help you find him; help you find both of them. From now on I promise I will never leave your side no matter what happens," said John.

Iris then leant into him and they kissed passionately. After a few more minutes they began to row again back to their own time through the mists and back to the journey at hand.

Time – Dead Man's Chest ending

Elizabeth was sitting in Tia Dalma's hut contemplating what had happened and what she had done. In one moment she had betrayed the one man she had ever truly loved and she couldn't forgive herself for it but she knew who's forgiveness she would need first. Elizabeth walked into the back room of the hut and found Will sleeping soundly. She gently knelt down next to him and began to stroke his face lovingly. Will then opened his eyes to see Elizabeth. She knelt back slightly scared because of the look in Will's eyes, when he was happy they were soft and warm but when he was angry or upset they looked like two small vortex's of darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Will said.

"I need to tell you something," replied Elizabeth "I didn't mean that kiss with Jack. I did it so I could chain his to the mast. The kraken was after him all along. I feel horrible. I feel like I did the wrong thing and know I have betrayed you and him" Elizabeth's head sunk and she softly began to cry.

Will then remembered Iris's words. "When the time comes, she didn't mean what she did, please don't forget that". He then knew that Elizabeth had only tried to protect them in the only way she thought that she could and maybe her way was the only way that they could have been still alive. He looked down upon Elizabeth and placed his hand under her cheek and raised it until her eyes met his. He wiped away the tears that were down her cheeks.

Elizabeth stopped crying and slightly smiled once she saw that the warm loving eyes that she loved so much replaced the dark vortexes of his anger. Will then kissed Elizabeth slowly and passionately. He then took her into his bed and they set the future in motion, the right way that it was meant to go.

(leads back to chapter 1 again)


	11. Chapter 11

Pirates of the Caribbean: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 11

Present time – A few days later at Singapore harbour.

Iris and John had never been to Singapore before and they marvelled at the elaborately designed ships that were there. They had to remain discreet for it was the only way that they'd be able to sneak aboard the Empress. While the rest of the crew stayed on the Pearl Barbossa, Jack, Gibbs, Bootstrap, Iris and John went into the town so that they could restock on their supplies. Iris and John went to get more food and other provisions they needed while the rest of them went of to the inn to buy rum. They were all going to invade the Empress on the night after so they had some time to look around a little bit.

Once Iris and John had filled their sacks full of the supplies that they needed they went back to the Black Pearl to unload what they had and go back for a second trip. As they were going back into the marketplace again two hooded figures began to follow Iris and John. John and Iris noticed these two figures behind them and so they quickened their pace. They kept walking through crowds to try and lose them and eventually they came upon a long alleyway and stopped to hide in there. To Iris and John's dismay the two-cloaked people found them but once they took off their hoods Iris and John were staring at them in shock.

Iris couldn't believe her eyes. Her parents were standing there in front of them alive and well. Iris ran into the arms of her mother and father hugging them and kissing them. She had tears steaming down her eyes and she couldn't be happier to see that her parent s were all right. Iris and John then began to ask how they got off of the Leviathan.

"Mother, father. How did you manage to sneak off of the Leviathan? I thought that she was impossible to escape," said Iris.

"Well lucky for us that she hit a reef and it scraped out a hole in the bottom of the boat. We've only been free for a few days" replied Will.

"But what happened? Did they do anything to you? If they did something I'm going to …"

Will placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders to calm her down.

"We'll tell you everything once we get back to the Pearl" said Will.

"How did you know that we would be on the Pearl?" replied John.

"We know our daughter well enough John. We know that she wouldn't have stayed behind in Port Royale and wait for us to return," said Elizabeth.

After another warm embrace from her mother and father the four of them headed back to the Black Pearl. On the way Iris and John told them about their entire adventure so far and of course about the fact that him and Iris were now engaged. Both Will and Elizabeth were very happy for them. When they arrived at the Pearl Will and Elizabeth smiled broadly as they saw their old home once again. Not long after the drunken mob of Barbossa, Gibbs, Bootstrap and Jack clambered their way up the pathway of the long and big jetty. Even Barbossa's monkey hiccupped as his owner staggered up the ramp to the ship. Jack stopped for a moment and then turned to look at Will.

"Bootstrap mate, I thought that I just saw you going up into the ship where I was going to tell you about the time when me and Will told Elizabeth that we were going fishing when we really were headed for that rumoured treasure cave on Pelegostos and that on the way in the small boat Iris snuck on by paddling all the way there. Your boy saved her from being eaten by a shark and nearly lost his…"

"Umm Jack" said Iris as she began looking nervously toward her mother who was now remembering that day and was beginning to glare at her and Will.

"What is it Iris?" replied Jack.

"Umm. One. That actually is my father that you're talking to and two mother's here as well," said Iris.

"You mean you never told her the truth?" said John.

Elizabeth looked at John red faced and angry at the fact that even John hadn't come out with it either, This cause John to run away up to the crow's nest. She then turned her attention back to Will.

"WILLIAM TURNER. YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS JUST THE BOTH OF YOU GOING ON THAT 'FISHING TRIP' shouted Elizabeth.

"But Elizabeth we needed that treasure to buy more supplies for the Pearl. She was almost bled done to her emergency supply. And it wasn't my fault that Iris snuck on board. Besides Jack was the one who gave me the note about it so it really was his idea" replied Will.

"I didn't give you a ruddy note I can't even spell properly and I thought that you gave me a note saying that we would be going to the cave," said Jack.

"Well then if you both didn't give notes to each other then, wait how did Iris know that you were leaving that morning?" replied Elizabeth.

"I don't know unless…" Will stopped and came to the realization that Iris had actually written the note.

Elizabeth realizing the same thing was about turn around but Iris was already running up the Pearl's docking ramp.

"Oh no you don't" said Elizabeth running after her.

She however had a disadvantage because she was still wearing the dress that she had worn the day that she was caught and it was hard to run in compared to Iris's more appropriate attire. By the time Elizabeth had gotten to the port side of the ship Iris was already halfway up the rope ladder that led up to the crow's nest where John was.

"Ohhhh, if I wasn't in a corset young lady you'd be sorry," shouted Elizabeth as Iris climbed frantically up to the crow's nest.

She then turned to Will who hugged her.

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't know that it upset you that much," said Will.

"It's alright Will. It's just that I'm angry with Iris because she did get bitten a bit and I had to stitch up the deep gash she had gotten in her leg. Her original story was that she was scrubbing the lower cabin stairs and that she fell down and gashed herself," replied Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Will then had a deep passionate kiss and then embraced each other. Afterward Jack came up to the both of them seeming a little less sober the he was a few minutes before.

"Well I must say it's good to see the both of you again and I'm sure that you both want to get out of those clothes. There should be something for the both of you to change into in a trunk at the back of the upper cabin. I've gotten a room for the both of you as well and Iris and John are only next door so you can stop them if they try to attempt any naughty business before the wedding" said Jack.

"Thankyou Jack, and I can assure you that Elizabeth and I trust Iris enough not to do anything like that" replied Will.

"I suppose so. Once your changed come down and have some rum with us. I'm not taking no for an answer savvies" said Jack groggily and with that he walked down to the lower cabin where Gibbs, Bootstrap and Barbossa were.

Meanwhile Iris was in the crow's nest with John catching her breath after running away from her mother. John couldn't help but laugh at her because of the state she was in. Iris looked at John ungratefully and he stopped laughing.

"You have to admit it Iris you did have it coming, especially if you weren't intending to ever tell her," said John.

"I guess your right. I'll make sure I apologize to her later on, I mean she did stitch up the gash that I got on my leg after that finned bugger bit me" replied Iris.

"You're a good person Iris. I thinks that's just why I love you so much," said John.

Iris smiled at her fiancé and they shared a passionate kiss and were just content holding each other for the rest of the afternoon. Later that evening after they had come down John was getting prepared for the assault on the Empress and then Iris came into the cabin with her mother's arm draped over one of her shoulders. John smiled at her.

"So were you able to apologize to her?" said John.

"I tried to but she was staggering all over the lower deck with a bottle of rum in her hand singing drink up me hearties yo ho with half of the bloody crew. She then fell to the ground unconscious and now I want to try and get her to bed" replied Iris.

Not long after Will came staggering in following Iris into his and Elizabeth's room at the back of the cabin. Iris managed to get both of her parents into bed and left and apology note for her mother and came back and helped John to prepare for the oncoming battle. They might be able to pull it off tomorrow as long as half of the crew didn't throw up in the morning because of the rum.


	12. Chapter 12

Pirates of the Caribbean – An Adventure Begins

Chapter 12

Present Time: Evening of the assault on the Empress

Elizabeth woke up the next morning beside her husband and was very surprised that she didn't have a horrible hangover. Unbeknownst to her during the night Iris and John were force-feeding hangover remedies into the crew's mouths all night so that it wouldn't screw up their chances of invading the Empress later on. Not long after Will woke up to and looked behind him to face his wife. She smiled at him and they kissed each other passionately. After about an hour of intimacy Elizabeth and Will got up kissed each other one final time and made their way out of the cabin but not before Elizabeth noticed an envelope on the small table next to their bed.

As Will left the cabin Elizabeth opened up the envelope and read the letter that her daughter had left for her.

My dearest mother 

I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. I should've told you what happened but I guess I never brought myself up to doing it. You've got to admit though it was a pretty good plan I mean I at the time being five years old was able to fool two fully grown men, I mean that must show I have some form of intelligence but that still doesn't excuse that fact that I did something dangerous and I could've been lost because of it and father may have lost something else as well that would've made Jack call him a eunuch for the rest of his life. I love you so much mother and that wasn't the way that you should have been welcomed back to the Pearl. I hope you can forgive me.

You loving daughter

Iris

P.S Please don't drink that much rum again .It took me 30 minutes to push that remedy down your throat.

Elizabeth chuckled softly to herself and made her way outside of the cabin to where most of the crew including Will and John were getting prepared for the oncoming battle later that day. Elizabeth went to Jack and asked where to find Iris. Jack pointed up to the crow's nest and said that he would give Iris a break for a few hours because she was up all night feeding remedies into the drunken crewmembers. Elizabeth made her way up to the crow's nest and found Iris sitting down looking quite tired. Iris then looked back at her mother with a few tears down her face and smiled. Elizabeth smiled back, sat down next to her daughter and put her arms around her.

"Why do you cry darling?" Elizabeth said.

"It's just that I'm so happy that your back and I missed you so much. It was hell just going through each day thinking that you or father were dead," replied Iris.

Iris then started to cry more openly and Elizabeth tightly embraced her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Iris rested on her mother's shoulder and Elizabeth gently rocked her back and forth until Iris fell asleep. Elizabeth looked upon her daughter and thought about this beautiful life that Will and her had created. It seemed only yesterday to her that sad but magical night in Tia Dalma's hut when her and Will made love together unknowing that she would come nine months after. She remembered how much she stroked her swollen stomach while she was in her womb and felt the warmth with every kick that she made. She remembered the joy on Will's face when he felt her kick for the first time. He had picked Elizabeth up and twirled her around with the greatest amount of joy on his face. She remembered how much that he used to talk to her before she was born and all the stories and songs that he did for her. In that moment she remembered how lucky she thought she was as she stroked her husband's head as he had his head on her swollen belly listening to their baby.

She remembered the twelve-hour labour that she had to go through to bring her into the world. She remembered the pain and the amount of times that she had cursed Will for putting her in that state but when she heard her daughter's cries and saw her for the first time it was blissful to hear and see and thinking then that it was all worth it to bring her into this world. She remembered seeing for the first time Will holding her in his arms next to her bed and the love that he had on his face for the small being in his arms. She then remembered the first time that she held her, how small and fragile she was. She remembered the smile that formed on her daughter's small mouth up at her, which almost reduced her to crying for joy at this small miracle in her arms. She remembered every moment with her and was so proud of the woman that she had become. Elizabeth kissed her daughter's forehead and just sat and rocked her for the rest of the morning just happy to have her daughter in her embrace again.


End file.
